


Charlie Westen

by kevinthebird



Category: Burn Notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hadn’t had his afternoon nap yet and Madeline knew how the Westens got when they were tired, so she figured their best bet was to leave it be for now. That’s when Charlie rested his head against Madeline’s chest and sighed tiredly. Madeline kissed Charlie’s head loving and smiled softly to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Westen

Charlie Westen is what got Madeline through everything that had happened with Michael. If it hadn’t been for her grandson, she would have gone out of her mind with worry and now that Michael was back, she was glad that she wasn’t the only family left in the three-year-old’s life.  
That day, the three of them and Fiona, Jesse and Sam all decided to take a trip to the park. They figured that it would be good for Charlie to get out and they could all relax. But that relaxation was broken when Charlie came back to where they were sitting in tears. Both Madeline and Michael stood up when they realized what was happening.  
“Grandma,” Charlie said, tears streaming down his face. Madeline squatted in front of her grandson and he immediately walked into her embrace.  
“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Madeline asked as she wrapped her arms around her grandson and stood up. Charlie wrapped his legs around her waist and his arms around her neck.  
“Someone was making fun of me,” he said softly. Evidently everyone heard him, though, because they all stood up protectively.  
“Who teased you, Charlie?” Michael asked as he stepped closer to his mother and nephew.  
“Ryan,” Charlie replied as he looked up at his uncle. Michael looked around for this Ryan kid. He started to walk towards the park that Charlie just came from.  
“Michael,” Madeline said as he grabbed ahold of her son’s arm. “Don’t,” she said. She didn’t want to cause a scene. “I’ll talk to his mother later,” she said warningly. Michael knew not to cross his mother, especially when it came to her grandson. Charlie hadn’t had his afternoon nap yet and Madeline knew how the Westens got when they were tired, so she figured their best bet was to leave it be for now. That’s when Charlie rested his head against Madeline’s chest and sighed tiredly. Madeline kissed Charlie’s head loving and smiled softly to herself. She started to rock back and fourth so she could lull her grandson to sleep. Michael grabbed Madeline’s sweater and draped it against Charlie’s back when he noticed his nephew’s eyes flutter tiredly.  
“Do you want me to take him, Ma?” Michael asked. Madeline looked up at Michael and smiled, appreciating the gesture.   
“I’ve got him,” she replied. “Thank you, sweetie.” She looked down at Charlie again and memories of when the boy’s father was that age came flooding back.  
“Do you remember when Nate was this age?” Madeline asked. “This was the only way I could get him to sleep when he got into one of his moods or he was overtired,” she added. Michael laughed at the nostalgic look on Madeline’s face. Hearing the conversation between mother and son, Fiona, Sam and Jesse stepped closer to the family. Sam and Jesse both towered over Madeline, so they were able to see Charlie sleeping against her chest.  
“Nate was a mommy’s boy?” Fiona asked as she smiled at the idea of Nate being a mamma’s boy. Madeline looked over at Fiona, who was standing next to her and nodded her head in affirmation.  
“Yeah, both of my boys were,” she said and then looked up at Michael before giving him a loving smile. For being a trained operative, Michael never learned to hide his embarrassment when his mother said something he didn’t want other people to hear. Sam and Jesse both started laughing at idea of Michael being a mamma’s boy.  
“Not funny, you guys,” Michael said he averted his eyes from his friends. Charlie rustled around before burying his face softly into Madeline’s chest and letting his thumb wonder to his mouth subconsciously. Fiona watched as Charlie made himself comfortable in his grandmother’s embrace and then rubbed the three-year-old’s back. The idea of becoming a mother had crossed her mind quite a bit since Madeline got custody of Charlie, especially with how much love radiated from the grandmother standing next to her. Madeline noticed the expression on the younger woman’s face and moved Charlie’s weight so she could take Fiona’s hand. Fiona smiled appreciatively when Madeline didn't say anything and just squeezed her hand. The rest of the Westen clan, as Madeline lovingly called them, looked out at the park while Madeline and Fiona continued to hold hands.


End file.
